Electronic devices have been developed as multimedia devices that provide various services such as a voice and video call function, an information input/output function, and data transmission or reception.
Recently, various pieces of information are frequently shared through a quick response (QR) code. Information on the QR code is provided offline and online. According to various embodiments, when a user scans a QR code of one product in a paper magazine through a camera of an electronic device, the user is linked to a website of the corresponding product and acquires various pieces of product information such as information on the production, circulation, and price, event information, and coupons. Further, when the user scans a QR code of a sports game or a movie poster through the camera, the user receives promotional video and picture information, coupon and ticket information, and cinema or stadium information.